


i win

by maureenbrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Pansmione - Freeform, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a joke. Hermione said something Pansy didn't like, and the Slytherin would do something mildly threatening like kick her ankle somewhat lightly or smack her hand across her stomach. She's careful not to let the other girl get hurt, but she's not afraid to pull her fists out whenever she wants. Her bruised knuckles can tell people that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i win

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr, my url is @crankwinston ;)

It started out as a joke. Hermione said something Pansy didn't like, and the Slytherin would do something mildly threatening like kick her ankle somewhat lightly or smack her hand across her stomach. She's careful not to let the other girl get hurt, but she's not afraid to pull her fists out whenever she wants. Her bruised knuckles can tell people that.

Except one day, when Pansy mutters something about how Slytherin house is clearly superior to Gryffindor, Hermione retaliates. It's a little, unimportant thing, but Hermione knocks her knee against Pansy's shooting her a disappointed glare, but her lips are curled into what looks like a smirk. 

Pansy, feeling vaguely threatened, does the only thing she knows how to do. 

She pulls Hermione out of her chair and shoves her against a wall, keeping her hands on her wrists so that they're pinned to either side of her, their bodies dangerously close. Pansy knows they're… Dare she say it? Friends. They never allowed each other to touch save for light blows. This is stepping over the line. 

Hermione's eyes widen in shock, and her mouth curves into a scowl, and Pansy stares at it in fascination. She liked the smirk much better.

On second thought, she should stop staring. Hermione might think this is odder than it already appears. 

Pansy flicks her brown eyes back up to see Hermione's own. Her wrists shift once, and the Slytherin loosens them to let her free, but Hermione keeps her back pressed against the wall. Instead, she maneuvers herself to lean forward, pressing her smooth, un-chapped lips against Pansy's bitten ones with a trace of a smile.

Pansy recovers quickly, thankfully. She's not allowed to have herself bested by a Gryffindor. She takes one step closer in between Hermione's legs and kisses her back roughly, dealing her what she's asking, sinking her teeth into her lower lip to make it less even and feeling the shiver run up her spine, swallowing the gasp in her own mouth.

Pansy steps away once she's had enough, and she knows her cheeks are flushed, not only because she hadn't been breathing. She lets Hermione's arms flop down to her sides, the Gryffindor girl's eyes wide and somewhat dazed. 

"I win." Pansy says despite herself, staggering out of the room. She thinks about Hermione's lips against her for the rest of the day, and longer after that.


End file.
